Happy Birthday
by Leanne Walker
Summary: "NOT ON YOUR LIFE WALKER, IT WAS JUST A BONUS THAT YOUR DAUGHTER WAS IN THE OFFICE TODAY AND NOT AT SCHOOL, IT MIGHT COST YOU FOR THAT LITTLE MISTAKE." This Part 2 from Belle, There is swearing in this Story 4
1. part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Walker Texas Ranger Characters. I do own Leanne Walker

CAPITAL LETTERS MEAN CALLING OUT.

'Thinking'

….

Happy Birthday

**PART 2:**

Chapter 1

"Get the girl, EVERYONE DOWN OR THE GIRL GETS IT."

Before anyone had the time to reacted, I felt someone's hand grab me from behind and draped those arms around my middle, and a gun pointed at my head.

"RELEASE THE GIRL COREY; YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH IT." I heard Dad yell out. I could see that he was scared, and frozen in place.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE WALKER, IT WAS JUST A BONUS THAT YOUR DAUGHTER WAS IN THE OFFICE TODAY AND NOT AT SCHOOL, IT MIGHT COST YOU FOR THAT LITTLE MISTAKE."

Behind us, I could hear people running towards the office door. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAD! HELP ME." I called out crying at the same time I was scared shitless.

"Shut the hell up, before I knock some sense into you." Corey told me.

"Corey we are stuck, what are we going to do?"

"Shut up, YOU OUT ON IN THE HALLWAY, WE HAVE GUN POINTED AT RANGER WALKER'S, DAUGHTERS HEAD, IF WE DON'T GET AWAY FREELY I WILL SHOOT HER, YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF TEN TO DECIDED." Corey shouted out.

"ONE"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD" I yelled looking right at him.

"TWO, I told you to shut the hell up, THREE."

"JUST DO WHAT THEY WANT." Dad called out to the people on the other side of the door.

"FOUR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU SHE'S DEAD, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN."

"OK YOU HAVE YOUR WAY, WE ARE BACKING AWAY." someone called from the other side of the door.

As I was dragged out of the office closely followed by Corey and the other two, they still had their guns aimed at Dad, as we started heading backwards towards the stairs, I could see Dad and the other Rangers coming out of the office following us slowly.

"VERY ONE BACK UP, I WON'T PUT LEANNE'S LIFE AT RISK." Dad called out as we headed down the stairs, and indicating to the others to back away.

"YES LISTEN TO THE RANGER; WE DON'T WANT ANY ACCIDENTS DO WE." Corey answered smugly; as we reached the front doors, I was walking facing forwards.

As we reached the steps I could see that most of the Company B Rangers, along with DPDs standing along the stairs, and standing either side of the door, I was in front, Corey was next to me, the other two held guns pointed at the Police officers.

"STAY BACK OR I'LL SHOOT THE GIRL." Corey yelled out.

Just then Dad came out and nodded to the other Officers. "COREY COME ON LET LEANNE GO, SHE HAS BEEN IN HOSPITAL OVER THE WEEKEND"

"WELL THEN SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN LEFT AT HOME WALKER. IF I SEE A SINGLE CAR FOLLOWING US I WILL PUT A BULLET THROUGH HER HEAD."

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! HELP ME." just then, I felt someone slapping my face, I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

"I WILL PROMISE YOU ONE THING COREY; IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO LEANNE YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME."

"YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST WALKER. Quick get to the car, the girl goes in front; keep the gun on her Kyle."

As they dragged me towards car, I'd started to squirm, the more that I struggled the tighter I was held onto. Then I shoved in to the front seat of car, before I reacted they grabbed my wrist so I couldn't climb out the other side all a while squirming like a snake.

"Stop it or I'll shoot your Dad right in front if you? SO WALKER JUST REMEMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT FOLLOWING US." Corey yelled out, as he got into the car, at that we pulled away from the curb speeding off down the road.

I tried to looked back but I was given another slap. As we drove along, we started heading out of Dallas heading south. At that moment my head started throbbing again. 'Great that's exactly what I needed was a headache, and no painkillers.'

"What are we going to do know Corey? What if Leanne gets really sick on us?" Chris asked in the back seat.

"He was just saying that so we would let Leanne go. Know that we have a Hostage we will get what we want, and no one will be killed yet any way. Leanne if you be quiet and do what we say, you might get out of this alive."

"Corey, Dad wasn't joking I was in Hospital over the weekend with Concussion, do you have any pain killers on you, my head is killing me?" I asked as we kept driving away from Dallas and Dad. "You are aware that they can follow us in unmarked cars and you wouldn't know don't you."

"No I don't, this is the last time I tell you, SHUT THE HELL UP!" As he looked in the rear-view mirror to see if any cars were following.

'God bam it. If I get my hands on to Corey Stevens he is dead meat.' Dad was thinking as he turned away from the speeding away car.

"Walker we have people following behind them at a distance." Trivette started to explain as he walked up to Walker.

"No, Trivette call them back, I won't forgive myself if something happens to her. Goddam it Trivette, how did this bloody happen? We were heading out the door and going for lunch." Dad asked as they turned away from the others. "What am I supposed to do? I want to go after that BASTARD."

"Walker, all we can do is sit and wait for them to contact us. Think of Leanne, she wouldn't want you doing anything stupid now."

"Walker, what the hell happened up stairs?" Alex called out as she came out the doors. "I was coming to see if you guys and Leanne wanted go to Lunch."

"Leanne was just taken hostage Alex, who is this Corey person Walker?" Trivette asked as they started to go back inside. The look on Alex face said it all.

"Corey Stevens, I had thrown his older brother in to Huntsville, for bank robbery and kidnapping. Fifteen to Twenty years he had gotten. That's what he wants, he want's he's brother free, the other three I don't know yet." Dad was saying as he walked towards his desk and picking up the phone, and dialling home.

"Walker residents."

"Uncle Ray it's me, Leanne was just kidnapped from the office. It happened so bloody fast no one had time to react." Dad was explaining.

"Washoe, do you want me to come in?" Uncle Ray asked.

"No Uncle Ray, stay by the phone. I'll get a tap put on the phone just in case." Dad was saying. "Uncle Ray I'm scared, I'm really scared. This time it is all my fault." Dad continued as he started crying.

"Washoe, you will get Leanne back. Then you will hand those Bastards there life to them on a silver platter. Keep me informed, I won't talk to anyone unless I know it's them."

"Thanks Uncle Ray, I'll call as soon as I find out anything good or bad." as Dad hang up the phone Trivette walked over. "Trivette can you arrange for a phone tap to be put on my entire phone's please."

"Already on to it Walker. What's the next move?" Trivette asked as he watched Walker silently cry at his desk.

It had started to get dark when I opened my eyes. I saw that I had fallen asleep leaning onto Corey's shoulder sometime during the drive south. As I woke up, I started crying, "Know what is bloody wrong?"

"My head is really throbbing, I'm meant to be on bed rest. All I wanted to do was drop off my Birthday Party invites to my friends at school." I had answered, while rubbing my temples with my thumbs.

"Corey, maybe we should get her some painkillers or let her off at the side of the road? She's just a little girl." Camren was saying from the back seat. By then I'd found out he was the one that had grabbed me and dragged me out the building.

"Camren SHUT THE HELL UP! We are not stopping until we have to, you will be thrown out of this car before Leanne is."

I started to get the feeling Camren isn't as bad as the others are, maybe he will end up helping. As I continue crying and rubbing my head. 'Dad I hope you come soon, I'm really scared, and I just want to go home.'

"Corey, we need to stop for petrol at the next town anyway, maybe we can something for her head then?" answered Chris.

….

Chapter 2

"Ranger Walker, can you tell me anything about the kidnapping of your daughter from the Ranger's office early in the day?"

"NO, even if I could I wouldn't tell you a thing. GET AWAY FROM ME." Dad was yelling at the reporter, as he was coming out of the office, as he was heading up to see Alex. 'Leanne where the hell are you, I'll find you regardless of where you go and how long it takes.'

"You just heard from Ranger Cordell Walker, whose daughter was grabbed from inside the Texas Ranger Company B offices in Dallas. If you see Leanne Walker, don't approach but call 911, these people are armed and dangerous, and will shoot to kill." the reporter was saying to the Video camera as Dad walked away.

As Dad walked into Alex office, "Alex please tell me you have been able to get Barry Stevens released from Huntsville and into our custody?"

"Walker I'm still waiting for the Govern to get back to me, Walker she will be alright. Just have faith and you will find her safe and sound." Alex answer when she stood up when Walker walk in.

"I wish people would stop trying to cheer me up. All I want to do is get out there and track down that BASTRAD DOWN. Alex she is meant to be in bed resting not in a car heading godly knows where to. I can't handle it again if she is in Hospital for a long time again. It was hard enough over Christmas time. (See Christmas time.)"

"Walker, we are your friends, we love you and Leanne very much. We want to see Leanne come home as much as you do. Some of us might even turn our backs on you while you beat him up some."

"Last time I heard, we had had all the Boarders, North and South of the States covered just in case. I know every loves us Alex. Ring me once you have any News about Stevens?"

"Same for you Walker ring me straight away please." Alex called out as Walker walked out of the office.

"Corey, we are coming in to Del Rio, we need to stop for Petrol. We all need something to drink, if Leanne continues we will need painkillers for ourselves soon."

"Fine, just to stop all of this whining, when you get their get drinks and food as well Kyle." Corey explained as we pulled up to a Service Station. "Fill up the car up so we don't have to stop anytime soon."

As Kyle and Chris got out of the car, Chris filled the Petrol thank, Kyle went into the Service Station to pay for everything. I couldn't even move even if I wanted to.

No one noticed when someone stood too close to the car and walk in to the Service Station, and walk over to the Attendant. He waited in line behind Kyle and one other. "Excuse me, but is the car at pump 4, the same car that the Texas Rangers looking out for?"

"Are you sure." He nodded his head yes. "OK, I'll call 911, did you see which way they went."

"No I didn't sorry."

"Police, I think we had the car that the Texas Rangers are looking just filled up at this Service Station in Del Rio."

"I'll call it in; do you know what direction did they go in?"

"No, they brought fuel, drinks, chips and Panadol extra."

"Walker, someone just called 911, the car was spotted in Del Rio five minutes ago, and they brought drinks, chips and Panadol extra." Trivette said when he walked over to Walkers desk. "That's good isn't it?"

"NO IT ISN'T. Sorry Trivette, but unless we know which way they are going. Leanne's head most likely is killing her again. THAT BLOODY ASSHOLE!"

After we got back onto the road I was now on the back seat, after we started going I took some Painkillers, I was waiting for them to kick in. I drank the Coke and ate my chips. I was starting to drift off to sleep again.

"Shit, roadblock ahead, shut up or else." Corey was saying when we pulled up to the roadblock. "Evening Officer, out late, anything wrong?"

"No problems, the name Officer Gage, heading home are you?" Gage asked as he looked through the car windows.

I just sat there smiling nicely, as Gage walked around the car. 'Please help me, just call for back up and pull these guys out will you.'

"Your daughter doesn't look to well?"

"Yeah I noticed that, that's why I thought I'd take my Niece home from town. Are we free to go, Leonie was complaining she was going to be sick, I don't want that to happen on the road?" Corey asked as Gage walked around to his window.

"Of course sir, I hope you make it home." Gage nodded for them to move on.

"Leanne, why don't you put your had on my lap?" Camren offered me as I was swaying onto his shoulder.

"Ranger Walker," Dad answered the phone.

"Yes Ranger Walker, it's Officer Gage down at the North of Del Rio road block."

"Yes Officer Gage,"

"The car you are looking for, I just stopped it, as instructed we let it through. I don't know if it just a story but Stevens claimed your Daughter was feeling sick. She didn't speak but was looking good as far as I could tell."

"Were they heading, North or South?" Dad asked.

"They were heading North. I hope you find her real soon."

"Thanks Officer Gage." Dad finished the call. "Trivette, they were spotted heading North from Del Rio."

"Walker what else did they say, is it Leanne?" Trivette asked when he walk over to Dad.

"Leanne might be getting sick, GODDAM IT HE IS DEAD." Yelled Dad as he thrown he's coffee mug across the office.

"Good thing the mug was empty Walker." called out Frank.

…

Chapter 3

As they came into Sonora, it was around 9pm. "Corey we need to stop for the night. I can't keep on driving all night. Leanne is already asleep."

"OK, stop at the first Hotel, we can get some sleep. Two rooms Leanne, you and me in one room, and the rest in the second room. I know of a Hotel off 127 Loop East, in Sonora. We need to get some more food for the night. (Sorry, I don't know if this Place was up and running back in the 90s.)"

As we pulled up to the Hotel Chris went in to get a couple of rooms. When they booked in Camren carried me in and laid me down on one of the beds. I rolled over and was out like a light.

"Corey, what is your plain? Our luck will run out soon." Chris said as he was sitting on the couch watching Television."

"We are heading back to Dallas, they won't be expecting that. Keep an eye on Leanne so she doesn't try to escape when we fall asleep."

"Come on Corey she asleep. Leanne has been asleep most of the evening."

"JUST KEEP AN EYE ON HER."

Thanks to Corey yelling, I woke up suddenly screaming, and crying. "Dad, I want my Dad." Just as I started to grab hold of my head in my hands.

"LEANNE, SHUT THE HELL UP. Stop that crying, I'll get you some Panadol for your head if you stop crying?" Corey was yelling at me.

"Here Leanne, lie back down and try to get back to sleep." Chris was saying as he handed over the Panadol.

I was starting to wonder. 'These people weren't as bad as they first seem, they're always looking out for my well fair. I just wish they would let me go so I could go home. What was Dad doing doing right now, was he asleep in his office chair, Dad I want to go home.' I had fallen asleep silently crying.

At the same moment, Dad was looking at a photo of him and me, which was had taken at Christmas time with Belle. 'Leanne, where are you? Are you being looked after?' "Trivette, please tell me there has been some news." Just then, the Phone rang. "Ranger Walker."

"Washoe, any news sense Del Rio?"

Sighing, "No Uncle Ray nothing, this is driving me nuts. I just want to go looking for her. Not sitting here waiting by the BLOODY PHONE."

"Washoe, all you can do is try and stay strong. Leanne will need you to be strong when she comes home. I won't tell you to come home, I will tell you go and lie down on the couch and sleep."

"Thanks Uncle Ray, I needed that pep talk. I talk to you later, sleep well Uncle Ray." At that, Dad hung up his phone. Just then, it started ringing again. "Ranger Walker,"

"Yes Ranger Walker, that car you are looking for is staying at the Hotel that I work in."

"Great, where are you located? Did you see Leanne?"

"I work at a Hotel on 127 Loop East Sonora, no I didn't see her but they did pay for two rooms for the night."

"Don't do anything tonight; ring us back when they leave in the morning?"

"I'll leave a note for people here to call straight away; I hope you find her soon."

"Thank you, I hope so too. Trivette." Dad called out as CD walked into the Office with some food.

"Have you any more new news Cordell?" as CD was handing out some food to people still in the Office.

"Thanks for the food Big Dog. Good news then Walker."

"That was from someone that works in a Hotel in Sonora. They just pulled up for the night, he didn't see Leanne though. So where are they going?"

The next morning I was wake, I was feeling nauseous, my head was throbbing again. 'Dad, why haven't you came and rescued me yet.' As I kept my eyes close, I sat to hear movement near me, then some pressure on the bed at the same time a hand on my forehead. When the person removed his hand, I heard them moving towards the Television being turned onto the news.

"Welcome back, returning to the big news overnight we are going live to to Dallas. Morning Kylie is there any new development on the kidnapping on Leanne Walker?"

"Sorry Stevie, sadly there hasn't been news on the location of Seven year old Leanne Walker. I have found out that Leanne had suffered from bad Concussion. No one from the Rangers is speaking, but they are making a statement later this morning."

"Have they any idea where they might be going?" all a while photo of me was off to one side of the Television. "Has Ranger Walker come out and said anything?"

"No sorry not yet, he did say a few words to us yesterday though, '' NO, even if I could I wouldn't tell you a thing. GET AWAY FROM ME! '' then he walked off towards the lift, he came back a little later but said nothing."

At Dad voice, I opened my eyes. "Dad." I called softly trying to sit up, at the same moment grabbing my head and moaning.

At the sound of my voice Chris turned to looked at me, "Leanne, you need to lay back down, you are a bit warm this morning. Give a minute and I'll get you some Panadol."

As I laid back down the room started spinning. 'Hell no, I need to go to Hospital.'

"Doctors are reminding the Kidnapper that Leanne had Concussion, so if you are listening. If Leanne starts getting dizzy, nauseous and in same very rare cases a Temperature. Please if she has any of these sign release her, Leanne needs to go and see a Doctor."

"Leanne, do you feel nauseous and are you dizzy?" Chris asked me as he brought over some Panadol.

"Yes I'm dizzy and I'm feeling nauseous, but I haven't eaten anything that besides chip in twelve hours. Otherwise I would be spewing my guts up." I explained.

"I've ordered you some toast and juice for breakfast."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes of course you can if I can answer it."

"Why are you guys so different to the one that kidnapped me at gun point Yesterday?"

"Once we had a hold on you, we couldn't let you go, if we did they would have shoot us. So we had no choice but take you as a hostage." Not long after the talk there was a knock on the door. As Chris opened it, Corey got up and headed in to the bathroom. "Thankyou. Leanne here is some toasts please try to eat some of it."

Just then, Corey walked out and grabbed some breakfast for himself. "Go and wake up the boys next door, I want to be on the road soon, Leanne eat up."

At that, I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. As I leant down over the toilet, I spewed my Breakfast up, I was crying. 'Dad, you really need to fine me. I don't want to be back in Hospital over this.'

"Leanne, are you alright?" Camren asked when he opened the door and came in.

"No I want my Daaaaaaaaaaaaad, I just been sick in the Toilet; my head is still killing me." I answered just I spewed again.

Just than Camren picked me up and carried me out to my bed. "Corey, you kill me if you want, but we can't take Leanne any further, she needs to go to Hospital."

Sighing Corey sat up and looked at me. I turned over start looking again at the bathroom, but I didn't make a move. "OK, every on let's get going. Sorry Leanne, I never meant to take you. Don't leave this room until you are found?"

As they all pile out of the room, I got up, went the bathroom, and was sick all over again. 'Dad come and get me I'm free, I want to go home.'

"Those people have just left the Hotel."

"Good, I'll call it in. Don't touch either room until the Police come." Just then, he picked up the phone and dialled 911, then asked to be transferred to Dad.

"Ranger Walker."

"Morning Ranger Walker, I was speaking too you last night. You asked us to call you when the car leaves our Hotel in Sonora."

"Yes thank you, when did they leave?"

"In the last ten minutes, I've also told House Keeping to leave the rooms alone until Police turn up."

"Thank you; don't talk to anyone about this but us or Officer in Uniforms. I'll get on to the local Police to come check the rooms out." sighing with relief Dad had hoped I was able to leave a message behind. "Trivette, they have left the Hotel room. Can you get hold of the local cops to check those rooms out?"

"On to it Walker, any News on Leanne?"

"Walker, just got the word, Barry Stevens will be released into your care. Some Rangers are driving up from Huntsville." Started Alex as she walked in to the office and over to Walker. "What has happened?"

"They have just left the Hotel in Sonora, no sign of Leanne, until they come across the next road block she could be anywhere." Walker stood up, and went to get some Coffee.

….

Chapter 4

As I had my head in the Toilet bowl, I could hear people outside the room. I was afraid to call out for help. I knew the Police would be here soon so I just sat there. 'Dad, please hurry up.' What felt like two hours had gone by when from when they had left, I heard loud banging on the door.

"TEXAS RANGERS OPEN UP OR WE WILL KICK THE DOOR IN."

I cried out in relief, I'm Rescued. I knew it wasn't any Ranger I recognised, I didn't care I was safe and I'll be seeing Dad very soon. Just then, I was dry sick in to the Toilet. Then I heard a loud BANG. "VERY ONE FREEZE." called out the Ranger when he barged in to the room.

As I looked up toward the door, just time for an Officer walk in with his gun drawn. "We need an Ambulance right away. Leanne?"

Crying as I tried to stand up, "Yes, I want my Dad. I just want to go home." At which the Ranger picked me up, carried me out of the bathroom, and laid me down on my bed.

Sighing the other Ranger knelt down by my side, "Leanne, you are safe. We are just waiting for an Ambulance to arrive before we move you."

I just nodded and asked "Does Dad know yet? Can I call him please?"

"I'm not quite sure if he was notified yet, we just requested for an Ambulance. I'll get you a phone so you can call Walker, don't move just stay laying down."

It had been an hour, one long hour waiting to hear if they found anything in the room. Just then Alex and CD walked in. "Cordell, anything yet?" asked CD.

At that moment Dads phone started ringing, smiling Dad answered the phone. "Ranger Walker."

I was crying when I heard Dad's voice. "Dad, Daddy." That was all I could say before I passed out out in my bed.

"Leanne, my god Leanne?"

"Walker this is Aaron, she just collapsed, and we found her in the bathroom with her head in the toilet bowl."

Crying Dad asked "Where are you taking her? I want her in Dallas right away."

Trivette listening to this went over to his desk to make arrangements. "It's Ranger Trivette; we need a Medivac Chopper right away. They need to pick up Walker before heading to Sonora."

"Of course Ranger Trivette name the time and Place?"

"Can you come here to pick up Walker? I need it ASAP."

As Alex seen that Jimmy had nodded his head towards them. "Walker a Medivac will be here straight away for you to go and pick Leanne, you well be with her soon."

"I need to call Uncle Ray, and let him know that she is safe and sound." Dad was saying as he picked up the phone and dialled home.

"Walker's residents."

Crying Dad started "Uncle Ray, Leanne just called from Sonora, I'm waiting for a Medivac to pick me up, so I can join her. I'll call you when we are on our way back to Dallas."

Sighing Uncle Ray "Thank god Washoe, what about the Kidnappers?"

"What we can tell, they left her alone. She has been sick this morning; I don't know much more than that."

"Just bring her home, give her a big kiss and a hug for me."

"I will Uncle Ray." Dad hang up the phone still crying. 'Thank god, my little girl is safe.'

"Sorry Walker, but the Medivac is ready to pick you up. Please give Leanne our love; we will see you both when you come home."

...

Please review, keep tuned for part 2


	2. Part 2

Chapter 5

As I was carried out to the waiting Ambulance I woke back up, "Dad, where's my Dad?" that all I would say, repeatedly.

"Leanne, I just got the word, your Dad is flying in by Medivac. He'll meet us at the local Hospital, so just lay back and don't be stubborn like your Dad." Aaron was saying as he climbed in to the Ambulance with me.

"Thank you, for coming and saving me, but I wish it was Dad that saved me though."

"Fought us tooth and nail, but we got him to stay in Dallas, so that once we found you, he could be a lot easier for him to get to you."

At that, as I was wheeled into the E.R. I saw that somehow word got out that they had found me, and I was at the local Hospital. When the Doctors came and seen to me they were asking me question that I could answer at that moment.

"Leanne, you need to answer the Doctor, they need to able to look after you." Aaron encouraged me, "They just want to help you."

I nodded, "I'll try to help you if I can? What would you like to know?"

"Thank you Leanne, How is your head? Do you feel dizzy? and do you still feel like you want to be sick?"

"My head is killing me; they did give me some Panadol this morning. As long as I stay lying down the dizzy spell isn't that bad. I do feel like I want to be sick, I woke up like it." I had answered as I rolled over. "When is my Dad coming, I want my Dad?"

Aaron and the Doctor just looked at me as I was crying. "Leanne, your Dad is still about an hour away. The Doctors wants to send you off for a C.T scan on your head. As your Dad isn't here, the Doctor doesn't want to wait until he gets here." I didn't move or make a noise, so Aaron sat down by my bed, "I never meet your Dad, but what I have heard about him he can be a very stubborn man, but he is very proud man as well."

I rolled back on to my back looking back at the Doctor, "What would you like me to do?"

"Well as you are in the custody of the Texas Rangers, we have let Aaron here has given us permission to do the CT scan on you. We will take you in soon."

I nodded my head in agreement; as I waited to be taken away for the scan. "Why do you want to do a CT scan?"

"On the ground that you had Concussion just days ago, we were told you were put on bed rest for the week, but sadly as you were kidnapped." I nodded my head. "OK we are ready, would you like Aaron to come with us Leanne?"

"Yes please, I know I'm safe but I won't feel safe until my Dad get here." I explained as I was rolled out of the cubicle.

An hour later, I was returning to the E.R, I knew Dad would be there very soon. Just as I was pushed into the cubicle I started falling asleep, but I won't let myself sleep so I'd open eyes straight away. I wanted to stay awake for Dad arrived.

"Leanne, you need to sleep, your Dad will be here soon enough." Aaron had encouraged as he sat down and watched me trying to stay awake.

Before he finished what he was saying, I had finally fallen asleep, rolling over on to my side facing away from Aaron. 'Dad you will be here soon, then I will be heading home to Dallas soon enough.' As I was a sound sleeper, I didn't hear the curtains opening or any of the quiet voices.

"Walker, nice to meet you. Leanne, not long had fallen asleep. Have you spoken to the Doctor yet?" asked Aaron when he got up from the side of the bed.

"Yes I had a few words with him before I walked in; he is still waiting on the CT scans result." Dad was saying shaking Aaron's hand. "I'm just glad that the past twenty four hours are over. Everyone in valved in this chase will be thankfully to."

"Have you made a statement yet?"

"No, why do you ask that?"

"When Leanne arrived here at Hospital some of the media were here. We covered her up as much as we could with a blanket."

"Thanks Aaron please also give thanks your pattern Logan for me."

"I will Walker, next time I'm in Dallas I would love to pop in and see how Leanne is going?"

"Anytime, that goes for Logan as well." At that, Aaron walked out of the cubicle, Dad walked over to the side of my bed. "Leanne, wake up." Dad was saying gently.

Slowly opening my eyes, I looked up to see my Dad's face with tears falling down his checks. "Dad, oh Daddy, I was so scared that I wouldn't see you again." As I jumped into his arms, crying. I'd also knock out off some of the leads so the machines started going off.

Just then, the Doctor walked in, "Leanne, you need to get back into bed, so we can have you hooked up to these machines again." He was saying as he turned off the alarm.

Shaking my head no, I wouldn't let Dad go. Therefore, Dad stood up and he sat down onto the bed with me in his arm, after that the Doctor just hooked me back up and left the cubicle. So I laid my head down on his shoulder and had fallen back to sleep.

"Walker, excuse me Walker." The Doctor was trying to wake up Dad, has he had fallen asleep with his arms around me.

"Sorry, what can I do for you Doctor?" Dad asked, as he got comfortable with me in his arms.

"Do you mind steeping out please?" the Doctor asked.

Hearing this I held onto Dad even tighter, I wasn't going to let go yet. Looking at me Dad replied, "I don't think that's going to happen? What did you find on the CT scan?"

"It's what I feared; she got bleeding on the brain. As you brought the Medivac chopper with you, I'm sending her back to Dallas. I've talked to a surgeon at St Mathew's he'll see Leanne once she arrives. I'll also send you back with the scans so they have fresh ones. I hope that Leanne will get better soon." the Doctor shock Dad's hand and went to arrange for the Medivac to come and collect me.

"Leanne, I need to put you back on the bed, I just need to get to a phone so I can call Uncle Ray, he is awaiting word from me about when we are heading home." as he lifted me off his his lap and walked out. "Excuse me; do you have a phone that I can call my Uncle back in Dallas please?"

"Of course Ranger Walker, why don't you go back to Leanne and I'll bring you a cordless phone."

When Dad walked back in I looked at him with the question in my eyes. "A Nurse is going to bring in a Cordless phone for me to use?"

"Can I make the call please?" at that the Nurse walked in with the phone and handing it over to Dad.

"OK, I think Uncle Ray will like that, only if you don't pass out on him too." so Dad dialled home.

"Walker's residents"

"Hello, Uncle Ray."

"My god, Leanne how are you feeling?"

"I feel a little bit better then what I was feeling this morning. Here's Dad."

"Washoe, when are you heading home?"

"The Doctor went out to arrange for the Medivac crew to come down and transfer Leanne to St Mathews. Can you let the others know what's going on please?"

"Of course I will, I'll meet you at the Hospital."

Just then, the Doctor and the Medivac crew walked into the cubicle, "I'll see you soon Uncle Ray, looks like they are ready to move Leanne, I'll see you soon."

As they started to get me ready to be transferred to the trolley, Dad hang up the phone. "Come on Dad, let's go home." I was wheeled of the Hospital and heading the chopper. All I could think was 'I'm heading home, Dad is with me and no one got hurt.'

…..

Chapter 6

Couple hours later when we had arrived at St Matthews, I wheeled into the E.R; Dad had seen the Doctor and handed over the CT scans. Just then, people started walking towards Dad.

"Washoe, where's Leanne."

"Uncle Ray, she just getting settled in her bed, she has changed and not for the good." Dad started to explain to the group.

"Ranger Walker, Leanne is asking for you." called a Nurse when she walked out of my cubicle.

At that Dad and the group walked into my Cubicle, I looked up smiling at the Dad and the others when they followed Dad in. "Hi sweetheart, how are feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, CD. Thank you for coming."

As I rolled out onto my side away from the others, 'I just wish they would go, I don't want people around me but Dad.'

They all looked at me with unanswered questions in their eyes. "Leanne, can you turn around and look at your family and friends." I just shook my head no. "See what I mean, I can understand why she's like this, but I want my little girl back."

"Washoe, before you know it Leanne will be back to her normal self. Give her time, she'll come around." Uncle Ray was explaining as he sat down besides my bed.

As everyone started too pilled out of the cubicle, they each gave me a kiss on my cheek. Just as they were leaving the Doctor walk in, smiling and nodding at every one as they left.

"Ranger Walker, I've looked at the scans you brought up for Sonora. There is good news and bad news."

"Can you just give it straight to us Doctor, please?"

"Well the bad news is Leanne you will be stay with us until your bleeding has gone, that may take another week for that to subside."

"What is the good news then?"

"You won't need to have an operation, that's one of the reasons you were sent here, as long as we can keep the bleeding under control."

As Dad and the Doctor continued talking I just laid there listening. 'Great more time in Hospital, I just want to go home to my nice warm bed.'

"It shouldn't be much longer before they will come and take her up stairs. As soon as she is settled I'll come up and get her set up with medication she'll need."

"Thank you, which is good news. Leanne…"

I just ignored Dad, I know I am half way to where I want to be but I need to be at home. I needed to feel safe, I don't feel safe here.

"Leanne, can you please look at me?" sighing Dad just sat back down, took hold of my hand, and kissed it. "What are you thinking about?"

All I did was sit up and held my arms out so Dad could take me into them, when he did this I just sat there crying. When an orderly came in to take me to a room, they had to push me like that. When we arrived, they rehooked me up to the machines. All Dad could do was hold me rock and me me to sleep.

"Excuse me Ranger Walker, but did you want to put Leanne down onto the bed."

"No, I'll leave Leanne where she is. I need to feel her, so she can stay where she is." with that the Nurse walked out of the room.

An hour later the Doctor walked in to find myself and Dad both sound asleep. Therefore, the Doctor just turned around and let us stay a sleep.

When the Doctor closed the door I had woke up, feeling Dad arms around me made me feel a lot safer, Dad had felt me shifting so he woke up. "I think the Doctor just left?" I whispered to Dad.

"Yes I heard him entering the room. Do you feel better after that cry you had earlier. Do you want to talk about it yet?" Dad asked as we tried to get up from the bed.

"No not yet, have you found them yet? they did look after me and did the right thing in the end."

"No we haven't caught them yet, they might have looked after you, but they did kidnap you at gun point. I was so scared when that happened, I just want to save you, but I knew if I tried to save you, they would of shoot you or me." as was saying this I could see that he was crying.

"Have you made a statement that I have been saved yet? if not I would like to make my own written statement that you could read out for me."

"I was going to make a statement tomorrow morning, and yes I will read out your letter for you." as he gently laid me down back on the bed.

As I watched Dad walk out of the room to go and talk to the Doctor I turn on the Television on. I did feel better after that cry, I was happy, but I still wished I was at home in my own bed.

….

Chapter 7

Sometime through the night, I had woken up screaming out for Dad, so Dad got up from the cot he was sleeping on and pick me up in his arms and held me close. When Uncle Ray walked in the next morning, he found us both a sleep on the bed.

As soon as the door opened Dad had woke up, "Morning Uncle Ray."

"Washoe, rough night was it?"

Yes, Leanne woke about 2am screaming out for me. We have a long road ahead of us Uncle Ray, and if those boys got get caught soon, godly knows how long it will take before she sleeps through the night."

"All you can do is be there for her, and love her. When is the Media conference being held?" Uncle Ray asked as he took a seat next the bed.

"I've asked for it to be done around 11am, can you stay here with Leanne. I don't won't her down at the Media conference."

"Of course Washoe, do you know what you would like to say yet?"

Dad looked down at me, "I'm going to wing it, and Leanne has asked me to read a statement that she wrote out for her."

"Morning Ranger Walker, what would you guys like to have for breakfast?"

"Toast all around I think. I'm happy that she was found safe and sound." at that, the Nurse walked out of the room.

At 11am Dad walked down stairs to the Media conference, I turn the Television on to the local news channel just when it started.

"Good morning, I glad that you could all come in this morning, Ranger Walker will be making a statement shortly, and he requested that at this moment he won't be answering any question so." At that, Dad walked in. "Ranger Walker."

"Morning, I'm going to read a statement from Leanne first…

….I would like to say thank you to all the people that had sent their best wishes for my safe return, I would like to thank the Rangers that found me yesterday morning and for looking after me until my father came. I would like to thank all of people that have helped me in the past 48 hours.

This statement is from me.

…..I would also like to give thanks to the people of Dallas that were calling and sending their best wishes our way, if it weren't for those people called in when they spotted the car Leanne today could anywhere. To the kidnappers I like to say two things, firstly hand yourselves in, you don't want me coming after you. Secondly, I say thank you for doing the right thing and leaving Leanne behind. I would like that you the Media to leave us in Peace." With that, Dad walked out of the room, leaving the Media stunned.

Turning off the Television I turned to Uncle Ray, "What did you think about my speech Uncle Ray?"

"It was good Leanne, like your Dad short and to the point."

At that Dad, Alex and Trivette walked in. Followed by couple of welcome visitors. "So did you tow watch the news?"

Smiling at who they also brought in, "Hi Aaron, Hi Logan what are you two doing in Dallas. Yes, I did watch the news. If you call that winging it imagine what it would sound like if you thought about it."

"Well we came to Dallas to make a statement on how we Rescued you, and then Jimmy here said we might as well pop in and say HI. So how long before you can go home?"

"A week, I'm hoping to be home for my Birthday on Monday, but it all depending on my head. Just like my Dad, I hate Hospital's." smiling at a private joke between Aaron and myself.

"Yes you are just like your Father; you both are as stubborn as each other, just like the old saying. Like Father like Daughter." answered Uncle Ray. Everyone nodded in agreement. Dad and I stuck our tongue's out, which made us all laugh. "See what I tell you."

….

Chapter 8

As the week went by, I was slowly on the mend, but my mantle state was slower to getting there. I was still waking up through the night screaming out for Dad. When this happens, Dad climbs into the bed with me and just holds me. When Dad leaves the room no one but Uncle Ray can stay with me.

On Saturday morning while I was doing some schoolwork, when Alex walks in, "Morning Leanne, where's Walker?"

"Hi Alex, Dad went to have a shower, what brings you in today?"

"I'll wait for when your Dad comes out and tell you what I thought we might do."

"Might do what?" asked Dad when he came out of the Bathroom.

"Go down stairs for lunch, I spoke to a Nurse before I came in, she'll be in soon so Leanne could come with us." Alex was explaining as Dad continued drying his hair.

As Alex was saying this, a Nurse walked in with a wheel chair, and helped me get in to the chair. "Cool, I need to get out of this room, for more than just for tests. Are the others meeting us for Lunch too?"

"Jimmy and Uncle Ray are meeting us down stairs. As for anyone else, I don't know. So let's go and get some Lunch." Therefore, Alex grabbed the handles and started pushing out the room and towards the lift.

I starting to think they were going to surprise me with a big party, like they did at Christmas, but when we got off the lift I started to think their wasn't going to be a party for me. As we walked into the Cafeteria, I saw CD and Jimmy sitting down at a table.

As I was pushed up the table, all so a sudden walked in Maryann, Amy, Alex, Anne-Marie and Cloe, and their Parents. "Hi guys, why are you here?"

"Well as you are in Hospital, and we won't be able to come out to your place next week, Miss Cahill thought this would be a good idea." Alex was explaining as they came up and each gave me a kiss and a hug.

As we sat down at one table the adults sat at the other table, when the food came around mine was light of course. After two hours of talking and eating, I started yawning. "I think it is time we call it a day, someone looks like they are about to fall asleep."

"Thank you for coming out to Lunch. But I do need to get some sleep." as my friends got up to leave they all gave me a hug and kiss. They all wished me a Happy Birthday for Monday.

"Yes thank you for coming, Leanne and I appreciated it. Girls as I said before we will have you out at the Ranch over the Summer." Dad was saying as they started to leave.

At that, Alex pushed me to the lift and back to my room. "Alex can you help me go to the toilet please."

So while Alex helped me go to the bathroom the Doctor walked in. "Good to see that you are back from lunch, just letting you know I've booked Leanne in for a CT scan on Monday, if all goes well I'll release her from Hospital."

"That's good to hear, Leanne was hoping to go home in time for her Hospital for her Birthday."

"Why would I be happy?" I asked when I came out of the bathroom.

"It looks like you may be home in time for your Birthday dinner. But it comes down to what your CT scans say on Monday."

"Dad we still haven't talked about court on Monday, are you going and is Uncle Ray coming in to look after me."

"I had forgotten about Monday yes I'll ask Uncle Ray to come in and keep an eye on you. What time have you booked the CT scan for?"

"11am, Leanne should be back in her room by 12pm. I should have the results of the test by 2pm, and if all goes to plane she will be on her way home by 4pm. Listen Leanne, it all depends on the CT scan. I'll stop the IV line tonight so that we will have a better idea for Monday." The Doctor was explaining before he left the room.

….

Chapter 9

Monday morning came before I knew it, as I woke up I saw that Dad was up and gone into the bathroom. As I was waiting for Dad to come out breakfast had arrived. "Happy Birthday Leanne."

"Thank you, what did Dad order the normal."

"Yes, toast and scramble eggs, juice and coffee, the usually." answered the Nurse as she place the tray down, smiling she left.

Open the tray I found it was eggs benedict, which I love but they don't have on the menu at the Hospital. "Dad breakfast has come." I called out as I started on the eggs.

"Coming, don't eat it all Leanne." Dad said when he walked out of the bathroom.

Sticking out my tongue "Who said you were getting any. When is Uncle Ray coming in? when are you leaving?"

"Oh good you are up? Sorry Walker I have some bad news. The CT scan broke down yesterday, which mean all of the CT scans sorry we had today have been cancelled until tomorrow. Happy Birthday Leanne."

"What happens if it takes to long for the CT scan to be fixed?" Dad asked when he looked at me and could see I was disappointed I wasn't going home today.

"I've been told tomorrow, but they will be prioritising who get scans until they get back to normal, I've been Leanne needs one As Soon As Possible as we need to check her bleeding on the brain. I'll know first thing tomorrow. Let's cross our finger that you can go home tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor, we will keep our fingers cross for the CT scan to be done then. I'm sorry Leanne; I know that you were hoping to be home for your Birthday things happen sadly. Uncle Ray will be here soon enough cheering you up."

I just nodded my head; Dad just sat down beside me and took hold of my arm. "I didn't even get a chance of going home for my Birthday, it Christmas all over again. Sorry Dad, let me guess your present is at home?" I asked as a joke.

"No, I'm sorry to say it is still in the shops, I never had the chance to go and buy it. So once you are able to go out, we'll go and pick it out."

As I nodded in agreement, Uncle Ray walked in. "Happy Birthday Leanne. Washoe, what is wrong?"

"Sadly, Leanne won't be going home today. The CT scan broke down over the weekend. We have wait until tomorrow hopefully for the results. She is down big time, try to cheer her up while gone Uncle Ray please."

At that, Dad walked out to go to court, for today's hearing about Belle. It is all the Stewards fault, they started it. If they never came and try to claim Belle, I would have been in bed until 9am instead of waking up 7am.

Just before 12pm, Dad went upstairs to sit outside the courts waiting to be called in; he noticed that the Stewards hadn't turned up yet. Just after 12pm, the Bailiff walked out. "Steward and Walker party please come forward." When only Dad got the Bailiff called the Stewards again. "Ranger Walker, I'll give them 10 minutes just in case they are running late." After a while, the Bailiff came back out, and just nodded to Dad to come back in.

"Hello Ranger Walker, is Leanne doing better know?"

"Yes she is doing better, she was hopping to go home today, but sadly it might be tomorrow."

"OK. Well it looks like the Stewards couldn't even bother to come in today. I will rule that you do own Sun Shining. Plus Mr Patrick Steward doesn't have a claim to her."

"Thank you Judge Kropp. I'm not surprised that they didn't come today." after Dad walked out of Court and walked in to Alex's Office. "I was right Alex, they didn't turn up. Were you able to make those phone calls for me?"

"Yes, it is all set for today. What about that other surprise?"

"As Leanne's in a single room, they don't have a problem with it staying tonight. Well I better, go back to the Hospital. See you later, and thank you Alex, Leanne was down when I left her this morning."

….

Chapter 10

Later that afternoon when Dad had come back, we were sitting playing Chess, we were at game three where I had won all games when there was a knock at the door. When got up to answer the door I wondering who would be knocking.

"Who's there Dad?" I called out as pushed the game to the side.

"Well…"

"Happy Birthday Leanne." called out my Friends, Alex, Jimmy, CD and Uncle Ray.

Smiling I almost jumped out of bed when Dad put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Stay put." At that everyone came over and gave me a kiss and and hugged me. "Leanne, we would like you to close your eyes and put your hands out."

I was curious so I did what Dad asked me. Then something hairy and squirming was place in them, when I open my eyes I saw a White puppy. "OH my God, I love it." I'd cried out.

"Someone donated this puppy for you, it is an Alaskan Malamute. They thought you might start feeling safe with a big dog to protect you." Dad was explaining as I was playing with the Puppy. "You can call him anything you want?"

With my tongue sticking out the side of my mouth, "Well how about Beast, as in Beauty and the Beast."

"Why?" Uncle Ray asked

"Well, in the movie Belle falls in love with the Beast. I don't know the Princes name so it will have to be Beast. (I did fine it, Adam I didn't like it.)" I explained as very on was playing with him. "Is he going home tonight?"

"No, only because you are in a single room, and I'm staying with you."

As we were, siting and talking a Nurse walked in caring a cake, so Dad took Beast and put him on the floor I could blow out the candle. So I when I was done, Dad cut up the cake and handed out slices. When we were done and we had, some cake over I suggested given the rest to the Nurses. Therefore, Dad took what was remaining and walked out to the Nurses station.

"Well Leanne I have to get these friends of yours home before it gets too late, so we might be off." CD was saying as they all said good night.

As we were enjoying the night someone brought in some Chinese food, I was enjoying myself and before long, it was time for everyone to go home. Dad had looked after Beast I got ready for bed. As I turned on the Television Dad had put up next to me, as I was patting Beast I had fallen asleep with a smile on the face thinking. 'I had felt at peace first time in a week, I'll be home tomorrow.'

'Leanne, what are you thinking?' Dad was thinking while looking at me when he put Beast on the bed he made up. Dad sat down on his bed wondering if I was ever going to be the same again. He knew that time will heal my wounds.

When I woke up in the morning, I got up and went to the bathroom, "Yuck, Dad I think Beast has gone to the Toilet near the bathroom."

Laughing Dad got up and cleaned up the mess, "When we get home you will be doing this instead of me."

"What are you going to do with him when we go for the scan?"

"I was thinking of putting him I the bathroom with a warning not to let him out. We should find out soon enough if we go down for the scans or not."

Just than the Doctor walked in. "Good news, we will be taking Leanne down as soon as she has her breakfast, so eat up."

Three hours later we were back sitting in our room, playing with Beast when the Doctor walked in, he had that it's not good news on his face. "Well Doctor, what did the scan say?"

"You still have some bleeding on the brain, but I'm feeling to release you only if you sign a heaver Walker. Saying that, if I didn't think she should be released I won't let her leave. She will be on medication for a little bit longer, I want her back in four weeks for another scan, one week on bed rest, then one week of light work, she go back to school on Monday."

"Of course I will sign the heaver, thank you for what you have done. Well Leanne, you are going home, let's pack up and get out of here before his change his mind," said Dad as he starts collecting our stuff.

At that, a Nurse walked in with the paper work. She helped us pack our stuff up; as I watched them, I was sitting on the bed with Beast enjoying myself. A little while later, the Nurse was sitting with me outside waiting for Dad to come with truck.

"Goodbye Leanne, I hope you get better soon."

When I was in the truck heading home I was happy, this was all I wanted was to go home. When we pulled up to, I saw Belle near the fence. "Please Dad, can I just go over and say hello?"

"OK, but a quick Hello then you sit on the Couch or go to Bed?"

At that, we walked over to the Barn to say hello, Beast and Belle had gotten on well. When we walked into the house the was ringing, it was Trivette. A case Dad was working on and wanted to be informed on how it was coming along. The person was seen in Australia, they were just waiting to be contacted by the Australian Federal Police. (AFP)

"Let's hope if I leave Leanne will be Happy about it."

….

Please review. I did enjoy writing this one.


End file.
